


The Beautiful Songs That Have Meaning

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive AU, College AU, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes made it to the safety and joined another pack. Now they are in college -Boyd studies engineering, Erica as a literature major. They live in different dorms, but they still manage to have sex.</p>
<p>A lot. </p>
<p>Creatively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Songs That Have Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/gifts).



> Birthday present for [QHolmes](http://alexandre00q.tumblr.com)
> 
> I have not actually seen Big Hero 6 (yet). Title nicked from this “Dance” by Trini. You can read the whole thing [here](http://www.ctadams.com/trini1.html)
> 
> As always, with profound gratitude for beta reading, US-picking and general grammar wrangling by [Fightyourdragon](http://fightyourdragon.tumblr.com). Remaining flaws are mine.

On Thursday after lunch, Erica finds a note in her mailbox saying she can pick up her package at the campus desk. Figuring she can make it before her next class, she puts her messenger bag over her shoulders and crosses the hallway for the reception. Holding up the note, she smiles at the man behind the desk.

“I believe there was a package for me?”

The man accepts her note, nods, and turns around on his swivel chair to retrieve her an Amazon package from the shelf. He weighs it in his hand. “not too heavy for a book.”

“Just a bit light reading for the break,” she lies with a smile as she tries not to grab it from his hands. She stuffs the package into her bag and goes to class. When she returns from class, she throws her bag on the bed and retrieves the package to open it. She snaps a picture of it, and texts it to Boyd. “ _That’s our weekend plans sorted :)_ ”, she adds.

_Can’t wait_ , comes the reply. She goes looking for her nail clipper, because she’ll need her nails short. She has no intention of hurting Boyd, even if they heal fast.

 

They have a pattern of sorts: on Friday evening they have drinks with some of the students that remain on campus. Sometimes they lace it with wolfsbane, but mostly they have a reputation for holding their liquor well. Saturdays, they sleep in at Erica’s place, since her flatmate has a boyfriend the next town over so they effectively have the dorm to themselves. Waking up together on Saturday is Erica’s favourite thing. Today she is awake first, a little excited because she fully intends to spend most of the morning exploring absolutely everything her little present can do. But first, Boyd needs to wake up. He is splayed on his belly, face mushed into a pillow, sound asleep. Erica strokes his arms a lightly, smirking a little at the contrast between her golden skin tone and his dark brown. On a whim, she follows the muscles of his arms, up to his torso, and then down under the sheet. She tries for a touch that is soft enough not to wake him. She smells the tell-tale scent of his arousal, even in his sleep. Not that he’ll be asleep for long, she realises as he’s starting to move a little.

“Starting without me?” he mumbles, sleep-drunk. Not soft enough then.

“Never,” she says. He turns towards her, and she scoots over to kiss him. What starts as a gentle good morning grows more heated. Erica slips her tongue in, licking Boyd’s mouth open, teasing him a little.

Boyd turns over to lie on his back, and Erica straddles him. “Are you sure?” she asks.

“Very. Let’s.”

She gets off him, and opens the bedside drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube and the strap-on.

“How do you want me?”

“On your front,” she says, relishing the prospect. Boyd rolls onto his front. He lifts his hips to allow Erica to slip down his boxers. She throws the boxers in the general direction of the hamper and taps the inside of his knees. Obliging, he moves his legs and ass in retaliation. She spreads them farther  apart so she can settle in. She feels a flutter of nerves as she kneels between his thighs. She cups his ass cheeks, and massages them a little. He flexes them, right, then left.

He turns his head over to grin, “are you getting on with that?”

She swats his ass in retaliation, and flips the cap off the lube. She pours some on the palm of her left hand and allows it to warm up a bit before slathering it between his ass cheeks.

“Still a little cold,” Boyd huffs.

“You used to work on an ice rink.”

“In a coat!”

She uses his momentary distraction to slip her thumb over the pucker of his hole. She is rewarded with a groan. She gentles the lube in, carefully stretching the muscle, and this bit still familiar. She hears Boyd consciously exhaling to relax. She works her middle finger in slowly, and when Boyd cants his hips to draw it in deeper, she adds her index finger.

“Are you still good, babe?” she asks. He hums his assent, and circles his hips a little to add a little friction. She can smell his arousal, and it’s turning her on in turn. Feeling adventurous, she crouches down to add her tongue.

“Oh, that’s good,” he says, spreading his legs a little wider. “Do that again!”

She licks a little deeper, widening her tongue and trying not to think too deeply about what she is doing. Boyd is shifting his hips almost involuntarily now, seeking friction on the sheets, but wanting her deeper inside. It’s insanely hot, seeing him like this. She bites his ass cheek, rubbing over the bite mark as it heals under her hand.

“Do you think think you’re loose enough, babe?” she asks.

“Maybe try it without the harness first?” he suggests.

“If you’re still capable of thinking like an engineer, I’m doing this wrong.” She gets a condom from the bedside table and rolls it over the dildo. Boyd lies on his side to watch her, his erection clearly in sight. Good, he’s still into it. She slathers some more lube on the dildo.

“Can you lay on your back? I’d like to see your face when I do this.”

Obliging, he rolls onto his back, spreading his legs to accommodate her.

“Okay, exhale. Let me know if it hurts.”

He starts to breathe out slowly, as she presses the dildo inside him. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back.

“Oh yes, oh god yes, please.” Erica takes that as her cue to slip into the panties that got delivered as a harness. She puts the dildo into the harness and tests if it will hold. It does.

“Hitch up your knees,” she orders.

“Or else?”

“I’ll miss,” she mock-threatens.

“Not taking that risk. You’re fast, but aiming is not your forte.” Boyd grins as he draws up his knees. “Do your worst, Catwoman.”

She checks his hole just once more with her finger, just to be sure. Finding him still sufficiently loose, she lines up, and thrusts. Boyd cants his hips to meet her, draw her in. “Like that?” she croons when she has about two thirds of the dildo inside him.

“Harder,” he challenges, and that’s all the encouragement she needs. She pushes in, filling him until she can’t go deeper. She start thrusting in and out at a punishing pace, trying to brush along his prostate as she goes. He is writhing underneath her, pinned down, and completely hard again. She wraps her hand around his dick, and strokes his erection while thrusting into him with small circles of her hips. His hands are clawing out, and his eyes are bleeding yellow as she jerks him, harder, faster, until his back curves up and he comes underneath her.

She pulls out of him, gently, and rolls the condom off the dildo. She throws it in the trashcan underneath her sink, and takes off her shirt. She slips under the cover next to him. Boyd folds himself around her, pulls her flush and wraps an arm around her.

“When are we doing that again?”

  
  


She knows it’s his favourite dress on her, though he can’t really explain why. The flower print would be demure on anybody else, but on her it just makes her look a little more wanton. She sits with her left knee turned towards him, the scent of her arousal hitting his nose every time he inhales. But at the moment there’s nothing he can do: they are at the performance of A Midsummer Night’s Dream, and they’re not even at the intermission. He returns his attention to the somewhat ridiculous plot. Wasn’t Shakespeare supposed to be serious busines?

When the intermission finally starts, he all but drags her outside.

“Emergency,” he says, flashing his eyes yellow for a second. She follows him outside, frowning, and almost visibly scenting the air for a clue as to what might constitute the problem. He circles the building and when they hit the overshadowed bit, he pushes her against the wall. They have an agreement on sex outside: it is permitted and encouraged. Usually they discuss it beforehand, but sometimes they improvise.

He licks into her mouth and Erica gets with the program, licking back, and stroking his nipples through his shirt. That’s not what he has in mind though.

He drops to his knees and dips his head underneath her dress. He slips his hand over the outside of her thighs and pulls down her panties to her knees. He slips a finger between her labia and finds her aroused. He tries to slide his tongue out, to cover her cunt, but he can’t reach easily. He slips her panties down to her ankles, and prays for second they won’t get tangled in the straps of her heels. Erica parts her knees and cants her hips to give him better access. He slides his tongue and zigzags back up towards her clit. He keeps his hand on her hips and he can feel her shiver. He licks a few broad strokes in a regular rhythm, and sucks on her clit for a second, teases around it for a second before diving back in. He can hear her moan, and he assumes she is stroking her tits. While her taste could be compared to ripe fruit, it’s nothing compared to her smell. He can almost smell how she’s approaching orgasm, and backs of a little, teasing her. He is rewarded with a playful shove to the back of his head, pushing him back. He smiles as he circles her clit and sucks it with a little force. She shudders and comes, a little wave of liquid over his mouth.

He gets back up from underneath her skirt. “I think the show is about to start again. Ready?”

  
  
  


Erica puts her toothbrush on the sink in her room, undresses, puts on her nightie, and then texts Boyd: _I’m going to bed, you done for the day?_. She puts the laptop on her bed and starts up Skype. While she waits for Boyd’s reply, she takes her hair out of its sloppy bun, and starts brushing it. When Skype starts bleating the incoming call, she puts in her earphones, and accepts the call.

“Hey Honey Lemon!” Boyd grins widely.

“I regret ever going to the movies with you.”

“Oh, woman up.”

“Are you suggesting you’re Go Go Tomago?”

“Athletic engineer? I could be,” Boyd says. “Anyway, how was the study session?”

“I swear I can feel my head explode. I’m so ready for exams to be over, I can’t even begin to tell you. You?”

“Two more days. I went to study in the coffee shop, this place utterly reeks of anxiety. I’m starting to think I’ll need something to put in my nose to actually make the exam Friday.”

“Maybe we could lace handkerchiefs with something?” Erica muses.

“We’d have to fake having a cold.”

“Just a running nose,” Erica counters, “could be worth it. Helps covering our furry tracks too.”

Boyd rolls his shoulders and stretches out.

“Not fair!” Erica pouts, “I don’t get to touch that until Friday evening.”

“We could treat ourselves to a preview,” Boyd suggests.

Erica’s expression turns predatory. “We could.” She slips off her nighty and puts the laptop between her knees. She adjusts her screen so she can see Boyd, and she’s better positioned towards the webcam.

“Are you going to strip for me?” she asks.

“I figured I’d save that for a moment where you actually have to restrain yourself from touching.”

“Vernon. Boyd. You are an evil man,” Erica says without venom, “you’re also wearing too many clothes. So fast or slow -they have to go.”

He looks as if he wants to say something in response, but thinks better of it. Instead, he pulls off his shirt and lets it fall on the floor. He opens his fly, turns around and shimmies out of his jeans. Apart from his boxers he is naked, and Erica looks him over appreciatively as she strokes over her breasts, teasing at her nipples.

“Oh, are you getting started, baby?”

“Your booty kinda does it for me,” she leers, as she strokes down her belly over her mons to her thighs. Boyd works the other way, twitching his left nipple, up his pectoral to his neck. Erica hums in approval, “yeah, good, show me how you like it.” She rubs over her clit through her panties, as Boyd lies down on his side on the bed to stroke himself to hardness in full sight. He can hear her breathing hitch as she slips her hands in her panties to slip them off completely. She puts them underneath her pillow, and returns to her spot with the laptop between her knees, her whole body on display. With her left hand she plays with her nipple, with her right, she slides over her cunt, testing for wetness. She hears Boyd moans appreciatively as he strokes himself.

“You look so good like that,” she croons, “play with the head for a bit.”

Boyd obliges, tugging at his foreskin a bit. Erica rubs over her clit with precision now, the second knuckle of her middle finger, a little slower than she likes, teasing herself, knowing full well that Boyd can hear every breathy moan.

“Oh, come on, a little faster,” Boyd says, “I can almost smell how much you want to come.”

She throws her head back, trying to lose herself in the sensation, slipping the tip of her finger over the labia, with her knuckle over her clit, rubbing just a little faster to get herself off. She hears Boyd on her headset, the sound of him jacking himself off, in the rhythm her hands know well. He groans as he comes over the sheets. Erica slumps against the pillows, and watches the wave of relaxation come over Boyd.

“All good to sleep?” she says.

“Yeah. Love you babe. I look forward to seeing you in the morning.”

“Love you too. See you tomorrow.”

She waves at him for a second before she ends the call. She throws her panties into the hamper, puts on clean ones, and slips between the sheets. She falls asleep, blessedly free of the stress of  exam prep. 


End file.
